Demon Zone
by Purpleflare
Summary: What if there was another group of demons in Tartaros, are they going to be just as ruthless or are they going to be worse than the Nine Demon Gates? Enjoy!
1. Intro

Mard Geer was in his throne room holding the book of E.N.D. He was smiling as he thought about the plan that he ad made to go into action. He had gave his order to kill the current and the former members of the Magic Council for the Face project to work. Mard Geer was also thinking to himself that the Tartaros guild needed more demon soldiers but he was aware that he would have to gather humans in order to do that. He kept his smile on his face even though he viewed all humans as trash or insects.

"Right now I have two cards left, the Nine Demon Gates and the Demon Zones. No need to worry about them since the Demon gates re at a level like they are."

He chuckled to the idea then he looked at a soldier that was in the room with him then looked at him.

"Go awaken the Demon Zones and have them to prepare for the Face project."

The soldier ran out of there to another part of the guild.

When the soldier got to one floor that also held a lab in it just like Hell's Core but this lab was called Hades Center. In this lab instead of large tanks there were body capsules to revive the demons in there. The soldier went to a wall that had the control buttons for the machines in the lab.

"King of Hades, Mard Geer ordered me to wake you all up."

In the lab, four body capsules opened up and four figures came out of them.

One figure had dark skin and light cloud silver hair that hung to his upper back. He had dark gray eyes and had claws. He wore a no sleeve black turtleneck shirt with an eye of a hurricane designed on it. He wore loose black pants that had a skull for a belt buckle. He had the crest of Tartaros on his left shoulder. His name was Tempany.

Another figure had tan cream skin and long raven hair that hung to her lower back. She had gleaming amber eyes and large bat wings. She wore a black long sleeve turtleneck shirt that were opened showing her shoulders, stomach and had loose ends at the sleeve. She wore a lower black dress that had a slit going up her left leg. She wore black heeled boots and her guild mark of Tartaros was on her left waist. Her name was Mirza.

The third figure had light skin and long spiky black hair. In the center of his hair was a red crest and his eyes were like fire. He wore a long sleeve red jacket with a dark red scarf and he wore loose baggy black pants that were held up by flame orange suspenders that were hooked on the opposite legs. He also wore black boots and in the center of his chest was the crest of Tartaros. He was known as Solamare.

The last figure was a black Hellhound that was the size of a grown male lion. Down his spine to the tip of his tail were skeleton spikes. His paws and eyes were fiery red and most of all he had six eyes. He had a magma geometrical design on both side of his body and his guild mark was on his forehead. He was called Thunder

Together they were the Four Demon Zones of Tartaros. The first to speak was Solamare as he threw his fists in the air in excitement.

"Oh man, it feels so good to be out of there! What do you guys think?"

He looked over his shoulder smirking at his team who was looking at him. Thunder gave a bark and Mirza smiled looking at the hound with them.

"Everything is going well so far. I wonder what mission we have."

She smiled at Tempany who was looking stoically at her.

"What do you think?"

Tempany blinked.

"If we were called out of our naps, then it must be a big plan that the King of Hades is doing."

Mirza smiled at him then looked at guard that was still with them.

"So what is our mission?"

"The King of Hades wants you four to assist killing all the current and former Magic council members then gather humans that can get stronger to join the guild."

Mirza's smiled became wicked then she looked at her team.

"Alright, time to go."

They all left out of the guild and left to go on their missions.

**AN: Nothing to say just yet but i hope you like where this is going.**

**Tempany= A Storm Symphony**

**Mirza= Chronicle Princess**

**Thunder= Raging storm**

**Solamare= Sun Nightmare**


	2. The song begins

Tempany was alone in a city. He could sense that there wasn't a current or formal member of the Magic Council in the city he was in. He didn't leave though he just simply raised a hand as if it were a wave as he spoke.

"Forte."

Multiple explosions went across the city sending everyone into a large panic. Tempany just watched as all the villagers ran for their lives.

"I am glad for your applause, but I am not finished with my concert."

More blasts were sent then Tempany closed his eyes as he went on his destruction on the city. When he was finished he stood up, gave a bow then left to another city.

**At a random dark guild**

Solamare walked into a dark guild and smirked.

"Howdy."

All the dark wizards glared at him then one of the yelled.

"Who are you?!"

Solamare had a wicked smile on his face as he walked in further into the guild.

"Oh nothin' much, I'm just a guy lookin' for some strong wizards to dump this waste pit and join the top dogs with me."

The guild master glared at him.

"Who are you with?"

Solamare pointed at the very center of his chest.

"Do you really have to ask, I'm a member of the one and only Tartaros."

Some of the members became frightened but as for the rest of them they laughed. One member then called out.

"What's a brat like you doing in a guild like that, you don't stand a chance against all of us."

That made Solamare to send a death glare.

"What's that?! Are you saying you can take me? A member of the Four Demon Zones of Tartaros?"

The entire guild sensed his dark death aura in the air then Solamare released an explosion attack clapping his hands together.

Tartaros doesn't need or want cowards and wealings like you all!"

He sent the blast throughout the whole guild.

"Solar Bomb!"

The Dark guild hall was put into a large blaze. When it was all over all that remained was Solamare who was still in the stance he was in when he released his attack. When he looked around him at the ashes of the destroyed guild he put his hands on his hips.

"Maybe I over did it, but who cares. I got to keep looking."

He left that area and went to another place.

**Thunder**

Thunder was running through a small village. He was simply looking for food and soon found a garden of fruits and veggies. He ran to it and started digging, eating all of it. He was soon spotted by a farmer that was walking by and the farmer ran to him with a stick.

"Hey! Get out of my garden!"

Thunder turned his head and began to growl at the old man. He than charged at the farmer and and did a howling blast killing the man.

After killing the man Thunder went back to eating food. When he was done he ran to another land to find food while howling out loud as if he was warning the next land of people to know that he was coming.

**Mirza **

Mirza was running through the forest. She sense that there was fight near where she was and was running towards it. When she found where the fight was she smirked at the sight of Erza Scarlet and the she-devil Mirajane. She showed herself to them and placed a hand on her hip.

"I see that this isn't enough for you two, after all you two are both S-class wizards."

Erza felt her eyes widen when she saw Mirza but her mind thought of someone else.

"Minerva?!"

Mirza frowned at the name but brushed it off and looked at the guards that were scattered.

"These punks have nothing for your level of fighting. I wonder sometimes about rumors if you being stronger than me is true so this is perfect since we have a witness."

Erza frowned then she got her sword drawn. Mirza smiled and charged right past Erza but kicked her into a tree. Erza got back up and punched Mirza who went into the air but caught herself.

"Impressive but this just the beginning."

She continued to brawl but their spar ended fast when they heard a thud. They both looked to see Mirajane passed out on the ground. Erza ran to her to check on but Mirza knocked her out.

"That was not wise of you to look away in battle, Erza."

She looked to see the former chairman coming.

"Mission is finished so I leave the rest to you, old man."

Crawford frowned.

"I am the former chairmen of the Magic Council. Have some respect little girl!"

Mirza looked bored at him.

"Do I look like a care?"

With that she turned her back to him and flew away.

'I wonder how the others are doing.'

"I have no worries about what's happening with them, we're strong demons that can't be stopped."

She was high in the air then she shrugged.

"Heading back to the guild might be the best choice, I am the leader of the Four Demon Zones after all. I don't know why but it feels good to be the boss at something."

She flew back to the guild.

**In Edolas**

In the world of Edolas there had been no magic in the world but people still lived their normal day lives. In Kingdom city, Erza Knightwalker was walking alone. It was the beginning of the winter season but she didn't want to see anyone, not the king, her soldiers or any of the other captains. She had been through a lot in the past year. She wasn't sure why but she couldn't on one thing.

All her life random things would happen, mostly life changing things that were near death situations for her. When she had became the Second commander of of the Royal Army she had a life change within her to hunt down two guilds. One guild she got rid of without second thought and the second guild that she hunted after always ran away from her.

She was known as the Fairy Hunter but the Fairy Tail guild wasn't the only guild she had hunted but another.

Erza Knightwalker walked to the cemetery of the honorable soldiers of the Royal Army. In the graveyard of the Royal Army there were four long rows of graves that were labeled as the the army numbers. She walked to the second large group of stone heads that were lined up that had names carved into them. She stopped at one grave that had a carved name.

**Minerva Roland**

**The Tiger Hunter**

Erza stared at the stone head with no expression on her face.

She then sensed something behind her and turned around and saw a magic aura that that was like a wall. She poked her spear through it but nothing happened so she relaxed a little.

"What is this? Magic has been out of our world for the past year."

Just then she felt pressure on her and a large hand reached out and pulled her into the wall.

**AN:How was that? I just HAD to put Erza Knightwalker in this fanfic. I hope you don't mind.**


End file.
